Dunk in my heart
by Moona Neko
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya, fraîchement revenu des États-Unis, intègre le lycée d'élite Yôsen, à Akita. Alors qu'il pense trouver au Japon que des joueurs de piètres niveaux, il fait la rencontre d'une équipe comique mais puissante et, surtout, de l'impressionnant pivot de l'équipe féminine, de laquelle il tombera rapidement amoureux ... - fem!GM


**» Auteur : **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga : **Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-dono, sauf les OC à paraître.

**» Rating : **T (pour langage cru)

**» Note : **Dans mon dernier drabble de mon Calendrier de l'Avent, je vous avait dit que j'avais un petit projet en tête et je me suis enfin décidée ! Voilà donc mon fem!MuraHimu qui sera une bonne parodie du shôjo tout mielleux à la sauce Kuroko no Basket ! Sachez que je vais reprendre à peu près la trame principale en changeant évidemment quelques éléments - puisque ici la GM est une équipe féminine - ce qui me forcera à incorporer des OCs de temps à autre. Bien sûr ils n'auront qu'un rôle minime.

Au départ je comptais renommer les membres de la Génération des Miracles pour que leurs prénoms fassent plus fille mais finalement, je les laisse tels qu'ils sont, ne voulant pas me décaler énormément du manga de base.

Bref, j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse à la lecture du prologue ! Ce dernier a d'ailleurs été corrigé par ma bêta **Pocky-s-chan** que je remercie _*coeur*_

* * *

\- Le lycée Yôsen, n'est-ce pas … ?

Jetant un énième regard sur la brochure, il avisa le nom de l'établissement écrit en gros sur la petite plaquette dorée. Posant son sac à terre, il esquissa un léger sourire et, d'un air satisfait, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Eh bien, me voilà arrivé. Mon nouveau chez moi.

Son regard olive avisa le style très western du bâtiment, qui lui paraissait gigantesque. Rien à voir avec le lycée qu'il avait fréquenté aux États-Unis. Sur la brochure, ils expliquaient que l'établissement était une école d'élite catholique. Cela n'étonna pas le brun, qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'engagement poussé de ses parents envers la religion. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela malgré son athéisme.

Une nouvelle vie s'apprêtait à démarrer pour lui, enfin de retour au Japon après près de dix années d'absence …

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Je m'appelle Himuro Tatsuya, enchanté.

S'inclinant devant ses nouveaux camarades de classe, Tatsuya avisa les yeux tantôt accueillant, tantôt méprisant des autres élèves. Il ne comprenait pas que certains puissent déjà lui tenir rancœur alors qu'il venait d'arriver mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne porter attention qu'aux choses positives, car il s'agissait des seules capables de nous faire réellement avancer.

\- Il y a une place libre derrière Liu-kun, je te laisse t'installer.

Remerciant le professeur d'un mouvement de la tête, Himuro descendit de l'estrade et chercha cette fameuse place libre. Une grande main apparue alors dans son champ de vision, l'invitant à s'approcher. Au bout de ce long bras, un jeune homme de son âge lui servait un sourire sympathique. A ces yeux légèrement plus bridés et son teint davantage halé, cet étudiant devait être d'origine chinoise. Son nom d'ailleurs était un indice capital. Il lui désigna un bureau libre juste derrière le sien et le brun le remercia d'un geste de la main. Il était rassurant de voir que tous les garçons ne le regardaient pas de travers.

Le cours de mathématiques démarra finalement et, ayant sorti ses affaires sur son bureau, Tatsuya tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le train en route. Alors qu'à Los Angeles ils venaient d'aborder les probabilités, ils terminaient ici la dérivation. Heureusement, le brun avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les mathématiques, sinon il aurait été largué. Il traduisait mentalement - par pur réflexe entretenu avec les années – le japonais en anglais pour retranscrire ses notes en cette langue sur son cahier. Parfois, quelques kanji se faufilaient par-ci par-là quand il ne trouvait pas d'adaptation adéquate, ce qui pourrait dérouter n'importe qui s'intéresserait à ses notes. Néanmoins, le lycéen savait qu'il ne perdrait pas cette habitude du jour au lendemain.

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée de cours s'acheva sans accro et Tatsuya suivi le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Son plateau chargé de victuailles appétissantes, le nouvel élève s'installa à une table à part, ne connaissant pas encore assez ses nouveaux camarades pour oser s'incruster tout de suite à leur repas. Imposer sa présence n'est pas une bonne solution et ce n'est pas un repas en solitaire qui allait le déranger. Il se savait très sociable, nul doute qu'il parviendra facilement à se faire des amis.

Tatsuya sirotait tranquillement sa brique de jus de fruit quand deux mains atterrirent brutalement sur sa table, juste en face de son plateau. Sursautant, il leva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette d'un élève à la sauvage tignasse blonde pâle.

\- Eh, toi ! Tu es le nouveau qui revient des States, c'est ça ?

\- Euh … Oui, c'est moi en effet.

\- J'suis Fukui Kensuke, le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du bahut. J'ai eu vent de ta volonté de rejoindre le club. La coach t'attends à seize heure au gymnase, soit pas en r'tard !

Et avant que le brun n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le blond disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Papillonnant des yeux, Himuro finit par hausser les épaules. Ce type semblait du genre à aboyer sans mordre. De plus, il semblait plutôt petit – plus petit que lui. Si l'équipe de basketball ne comptait que des joueurs comme ça, les matchs n'allaient pas être bien folichons. Heureusement, il venait redresser un peu ce niveau …

Un plateau se déposa alors en face du sien et Tatsuya reconnu Wei, son camarade de classe. Maintenant qu'il le voyait debout, le rapatrié des États-Unis ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par sa taille, gigantesque pour un chinois - ou un asiatique en règle générale. Il devait avoisiné les deux mètres, tout au plus. Et même si Tatsuya avait fréquenté de vraies armoires à glaces à Los Angeles, il était assez troublant de tomber sur un type de cette stature au pays du Soleil Levant. Liu s'installa en face de son camarade de classe et lui adressa un très léger sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter. Tu veux rejoindre l'équipe de basket ?

\- Je fais du basket depuis que je suis tout gamin, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Mais ce … Fukui me rend assez sceptique.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Fukui-senpai est un excellent meneur de jeu. D'ailleurs, l'équipe est plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Elle s'est classée troisième à l'InterHigh.

Himuro en tomba des nues. Ça, il n'en avait jamais eu vent. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que son père ne lui en ait pas parler, connaissant mieux que quiconque la passion invétérée de son fils vis-à-vis du basketball.

\- Elle est si forte que ça ?

\- Bien sûr et je suis bien placé pour t'en parler, puisque j'en suis l'ailier.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Tatsuya en apprenait une bonne. Alors comme ça son camarade de classe faisait parti de l'équipe de basketball, et du cinq majeur qui plus est ? Intéressant !

\- Tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'équipe alors ?

\- Le mieux serait que tu te fasses ta propre idée. Ce soir.

Himuro aurait put essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il se ravisa. Liu avait raison, finalement. Autant qu'il découvre de lui-même quels drôles d'oiseaux formaient l'équipe de basketball de Yôsen. Croquant dans sa pomme, Tatsuya partagea un regard amical avec Wei.

Il venait de se faire son premier ami.

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

Essoufflé, Tatsuya jeta un regard oblique autour de lui. Il était encore revenu à son point de départ ! Il était bien mignon, ce Fukui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement du gymnase. Le lycée était immense et on ne lui faisait pas visiter les locaux avant le lendemain, l'administration n'ayant pas prévu son arrivée si tôt. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses bagages en ce moment même. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment. Il était seize heures passé depuis au moins quinze minutes et lui, il tournait encore en rond à la recherche du gymnase.

\- Bordel, c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me fournir ne serait-ce qu'un plan ?

Pour la cinquième fois, il s'engagea dans le petit corridor extérieur, suivant les flèches qui indiquaient la position de tel ou tel lieu. Tatsuya ne rêvait pas, l'une d'elle indiquait bien que le complexe sportif se trouvait tout droit ? S'y dirigeant pour la énième fois, il s'immobilisa juste à temps avant qu'une balle orange ne file sous son nez à la vitesse de l'éclair. Incrédule, il se remit cependant vite de cette émotion et alla attraper le ballon prit dans les branches d'un buisson de taille moyenne. Reconnaissant un ballon de basketball, Himuro se hâta de rejoindre la porte par laquelle la balle était sortie.

A peine avait-il mit un pied dans le gymnase que Tatsuya réalisa qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé à destination. En effet, il se retrouvait dans un lieu grouillant de filles. En tenue de sport, elles s'entraînaient seules ou en groupe dans des exercices variés. Déposant le ballon près de l'entrée pour qu'elles le récupèrent sans qu'il ne perturbe leur séance, Himuro s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand son regard fut attiré par l'une des joueuse. Bien plus grande que ses camarades, elle perça la défense ennemie avant de sauter et de dunker avec puissance. L'arceau trembla tellement que le brun crut un instant qu'il allait lui rester dans les mains.

Une flamme sauvage brillait dans son regard violet alors qu'elle retrouvait le sol après avoir lâché le panier. Tout dans son attitude et dans l'expression de son regard témoignait de la force dont elle venait d'user pour marquer ce sublime dunk. Le cœur de Tatsuya en avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose en lui s'éveilla à ce moment-là.

Il l'ignorait sur le moment, mais il venait de tomber amoureux.

* * *

Et voilà donc le début de cette petite fiction ! Je vous le dit à l'avance, j'ignore totalement la régularité - même pas sûre que ce sera régulier tout court - dont je ferais preuve donc la suite peut mettre trois jours comme deux semaines à sortir ... Tout dépend de mon imagination et de mon temps en dehors du RPG.

J'espère cependant que ce projet vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me suivre ! Si d'ailleurs vous avez en tête quelques clichés de shôjo, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les noterait dans mon cahier de projet !

Je vous embrasse _*coeur*_

_Moona Neko_


End file.
